This invention relates to a self-sealing actuating device adapted for being mounted on the valve body, having an outlet channel, of a self-closing discharge valve of a pressurized container from which a liquid product is to be dispensed with the aid of a propellant, in liqud, pasty or foamy condition, which actuating device opens automatically when an external part of the device is moved, preferably by fingers of a user's hand, in a given direction.
As far as the inventor knows, such automatically openable actuating device is novel. The invention also relates to an actuating system comprising a self-closing discharge valve of a pressurized container and a novel self-sealing actuating device of the aforesaid type mounted on the discharge valve.